The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for preventing a nose dive, which is the descension of the front portion of a vehicle body when the driver depresses the brake pedal.
A conventional suspension apparatus is proposed wherein the damping force of a shock absorber mounted in a suspension unit for each wheel and the spring force of an air spring chamber therein are controlled to improve driving comfort and stability. However, to improve driving comfort, demand has arisen for more effective nose dive prevention.